


100 Prompts

by sever77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama and Sakurai falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Prompts

 1. Crash

Hayama was caught eavesdropping on Aomine when he was talking about Sakurai.

2\. Dim

“You're smarter than that.” Hayama said as he gave Sakurai a kiss on his head.

3\. Futile

“We can't have more practice matches in Tokyo, it costs too much to travel.” - Akashi to a saddened Hayama

4\. Erratic

“You're always darting around like a little child.” - Mibuchi's comment when Hayama called out to Sakurai

5\. Loved

After their first kiss, they both stayed up texting the night away.

6\. Soft

“What shampoo is that, Hayama?” - Sakurai on their third meeting

7\. Hold

On their last days of each visit, they clutch onto each other for long moments.

8\. Shackles

“I should be able to finish my education in Tokyo, but Akashi needs me for the team.”

9\. Broken

“Akashi said we can't date. He thinks it's interfering with my basketball.” - Hayama, while choking up

10\. Precious

“You're the most important thing. More than basketball, more than Akashi, over everything, you.” - Hayama on White Day

11\. Odds and Ends

“And this is from Sakurai last year, and this is from Sakurai last month.” - Hayama, showing his collection to his parents

12\. Tea

“I feel so old” - Sakurai trying tea for the first time

13\. Twisted

Akashi twisted his arm when he was late to practice

14\. Echo

When they travelled the world, Hayama always did the predictable, this included shouting, “Echo!” at the caves they visited.

15\. Soothe

“I like you no matter what you do. If it's something you want to wear, I'll love it.” - Hayama to a nervous Sakurai

16\. Fight

“I am not a mushroom.” Sakurai pouted. Hayama just smiled.

17\. Naked

They enjoyed cuddling. Sakurai became confident enough without clothes.

18\. Push

When walking along, they liked to touch shoulders, sometimes it escalated to bumping each other off the path.

19\. Alive

When they played basketball, Hayama's heart raced faster, Sakurai always promised a date after tournaments.

20\. New

Sakurai got a quiff. Hayama loved it.

21\. Born

Hayama's excitement grew to a peak when he became an uncle.

22\. Murmur

“With another man? Boyfriends?” - Teammates at Tōō

23\. Devious

Imayoshi gave his approval, “It makes your basketball stronger.”

24\. Isolation

His phone was out of battery. Sakurai had nowhere to go. It was midnight.

25\. Starve

“I forgot to eat this morning.” - Hayama to Akashi after a rendezvous with Sakurai

26\. Breakable

Hayama first thought of Sakurai as brittle – anything could break him.

27\. Winter

The Winter Cup was one of the times Hayama got to see Sakurai. He looked forward to it.

28\. Ignore

Aomine walked into Sakurai's room, without giving any acknowledgement that Hayama was there, lying beside him.

29\. Colour

“You're blushing.” Hayama breathed.

30\. Grace

Sakurai was surprisingly good at ballroom dancing.

31\. Belong

“You should be together.” - Akashi after Hayama's final game

32\. Choke

Sakurai cried tears of joy when Hayama proposed.

33\. Reach

Hayama ended up with arthritis. He would still reach out to hold hands.

34\. Difficult

Hayama's concentrating face made his tongue stick out. Sakurai loved watching him do jigsaw puzzles.

35\. Heat

“Why did we want to visit Australia?” - Sakurai in the summer

36\. Veneer

Momoi pretended to not care where Sakurai went at night. She was mentally squealing when he visited Hayama's room.

37\. Fall

“I like the view of the sky.” - Hayama, on tripping

38\. Nightmare

Hayama would wrap his arms around Sakurai's chest when he started muttering in his sleep.

39\. Contagious

If they weren't laughing at the same thing, he was laughing at his boyfriend's laugh.

40\. Good Riddance

“He stops me from visiting your place.” - Aomine, after Hayama left for Kyoto

41\. Goodbye

Sakurai's vision was fading. He could remember the bright hair Hayama had. That was all.

42\. Scarred

“I have a tendency to fall over.” - Hayama on needing a walking stick

43\. Last Dance

Slow dancing. Sakurai's head on Hayama's shoulder.

44\. Burn

“I tried.” - Hayama on the failed dinner

45\. Steady

“Don't shake the boat, please. You're scaring me.”

46\. Monster

“Akashi can be intense off the court. Every practice actually.”

47\. Voodoo

“I wish you the best of luck, you two deserve it.” - Old woman, on their travels

48\. Shine

“Your teeth can be blinding sometimes.”

49\. Intent

“I thought you would want it?” - Hayama on a rejected earring

50\. Camping

“Right, this isn't just an excuse to huddle up with me. Of course.”

51\. Grave

“Aomine didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have died like this.” - Sakurai, crying

52\. Machine

Massages were what Hayama needed after a long day of sightseeing.

53\. Destination

“Where was London again?” - Hayama in England

54\. Nowhere

“They call this a town?” - Sakurai on a stop in Australia

55\. Garden

Trees towered over them, plants circled them as Sakurai kissed him.

56\. I know

“Yeah, you love my butt and fancy hair.” - Sakurai, with confidence

57\. Dust

“Who thought deserts were a good idea?” - Sakurai, smiling

58\. Dream

“You're meant to love me and be rich, you got half of it right.”

59\. Destiny

“Watch a movie and cuddle in bed. That is love.” - Kuroko

60\. Spring

“After Australia, the idea of heat as a good thing?” - Sakurai, at the hot springs

61\. Sigh

“He's so dreamy.” - Sakurai, to himself

62\. Fingertips

Hayama was entranced by Sakurai's fingertips as he baked.

63\. Waiting

He wasn't allowed in the house until his birthday party was ready.

64\. Playboy

“He looks like a gentleman.” - Mibuchi, on Sakurai

65\. Revenge

“Now you have to wear a suit.” - Sakurai, before Momoi's wedding

66\. July

“Happy birthday! I have decided that I don't need a shirt today!” - Sakurai, confidence growing, 25th July

67\. Desire

“I wish I could see your face again.” - Sakurai, blind

68\. Free

They both agreed that the other looked amazing in a swimsuit.

69\. Celebration

“I bought you a laptop.” - Sakurai, with a hug

70\. Stars

His eyes were twinkling, but he wouldn't betray his secret.

71\. Morgue

“An uncrowned king. The Iron Heart. Always put his team's needs above his own.” - Hayama, respectfully, on Kiyoshi's death

72\. Space

They were the only ones on the beach. It ended up too cold.

73\. Whitewash

“Help me do this, if all goes well, we'll end up with a mural on the bedroom wall.”

74\. Alone

Sakurai couldn't handle distractions when drawing.

75\. Coma

“As awful as it is, I have little sympathy for him.” - Sakurai on Hanamiya

76\. Letters

“Imayoshi's well. Should I write back 'Hopelessly in love'?”

77\. Phone Call

“Momoi says I need help to get my life on track or something, make me food, please?” - Aomine, interrupting Sakurai's first worldwide adventure

78\. Music

“Piano? You're full of surprises.” - Sakurai, smiling

79\. Silence

Some nights they sat together, not needing words.

80\. Cards

“My grandmother taught me this.” - Sakurai, showing off a magic trick

81\. Emblem

“I drew us.” - Hayama, pencils in hand

82\. Elephant

They rode an elephant as part of their tour. They were so high up, Sakurai needed to clutch his boyfriend's waist.

83\. Monopoly

Hayama was backrupt, Sakurai was cackling. He had thousands.

84\. Reality

Sometimes he couldn't tell if he was dreaming. His life was so good.

85\. Serenity

“You look even more beautiful when you're drawing.”

86\. Bone

Hayama only tried lying on Sakurai once. He was too bony.

87\. Chalk Dust

Sakurai volunteered to help with cleaning.

88\. Manuscript

Sakurai handled it like a gold brick. His first manuscript.

89\. Ink

“You like it? Great!” - Hayama on Sakurai's response to his first tattoo

90\. Perfection

Sakurai stopped Hayama in the middle of what he was doing, “Your face is perfect.”

91\. Ring

It had a sapphire on it, Sakurai's favourite colour.

92\. Drive

“I'll drive if you're too nervous.” - Hayama, softly

93\. Missing

“Where's my sketchbook?” - Sakurai after drawing a naked Hayama

94\. Full Moon

“So this is your favourite time of month.” - Sakurai, lying outside

95\. New Direction

“Let's take Aomine with us for one trip.”

96.

“What are you trying to do, seduce my with your eyebrows?” - an amused Hayama

97.

Sakurai's unfinished project when he went blind. A fantasy landscape.

98.

“Why do you have so many shirts with flowers?”

99.

“Remember our first kiss.” - Hayama, in a hospital bed

100.

“I love you.” - Last words

**Rejected Lines**

8\. Shackles

“But why the literal chains Akashi?” “Because I'm tsundere!”

71\. Morgue

“He probably deserved it.” - Hayama on Hanamiya's death

 


End file.
